


Half Empty

by Purpleologist



Series: Season 13 Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Luci, Coda, Dean's drinking again, F/M, It's all Luci's fault, Jo/Anael is still triggered, Obligatory Jensen and Danneel 1x1 Scene, Post-Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, smh, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: Dean is drinking away his anger after a disappointing trip to the alternate world and is confronted by Sister Jo, who offers him information about Lucifer.SPOILERS FOR S13, E18 "Bring 'em Back Alive"





	Half Empty

"Dean Winchester," the voice of Sister Jo, Lucifer's Grace slave, mused from behind him. "I'm not surprised to find you in a place like this." He barely spared her a glance as he downed his drink, nodding at the bartender for a refill.

"Go to hell." He muttered, not in the mood to put up with what was no doubt a taunt from Lucifer, who had been MIA for weeks now.

"Witty," she said sarcastically, sliding into the seat next him. She flagged the bartender and ordered a drink on his tab, but Dean didn't care. Not when he'd just lost Charlie for the second time. Not when he'd gotten home only to discover that Gabriel was gone in the wind, with his Grace used up and gone. Not when they had gotten so close, only to lose again and again. "So what're you here for? Trouble in paradise?"

"None of your damn business." He spat bitterly, taking a long drink from his glass.

"Oh, ouch," she feigned offense and splayed a hand on her chest dramatically. "And here I was, hoping to help you out. But I guess I'll just take my precious information elsewhere and—"

The glint of a silver knife flashed in the shadows of the bar, the skilled hunter's face not even wavering from his expression of indifference.

"Talk."

"Someone's in a bad mood," Sister Jo noted, taking a drink and sighing. "Lucifer's in Heaven."

"So the angels will take care of him."

"Lucifer's  _controlling_ Heaven," she rephrased. "And he's doing a horrible job of it." 

"Awesome," Dean slammed his again-empty glass on the bar and turned to face the angel. "What does this have to do with me, then? Because from the sounds of it, this seems like a problem for you and all your feathery assed friends upstairs."

"He's looking for his son!" She cried. "He's sparing every force he has to find him and when he does—"

"He  _won't_." Dean cut her off, his expression as stoic as ever. "Jack is safe,"  _Relatively_. "So, thanks for the update, but don't ever talk to me again or this knife'll be in your chest before you can breathe."

Sister Jo fumed silently for a moment, the electricity in the room rising with her withering glare.

"Fine," she told him at last. "You and your brother and your angel can all sit on your asses while Lucifer gets closer and closer to finding that kid. But me? I'm getting out of here. I do  _not_ want to be around when those two finally meet." 

The air swirled and she vanished, leaving the warning and a half empty glass on the bar counter-top. 

**Author's Note:**

> See I called it "Half Empty" because Jo's glass was half empty and because Dean's heart is too, from all the emotion damage of last week, see haha I'm so clever
> 
> *sobs in the corner until Thursday*


End file.
